The present invention relates to an arrangement that allows varied use of a surface that is provided with a covering of grass or the like.
The usability of grass playing fields is very limited, because such fields are individually designed for a specific purpose, and a subsequent alteration of its use is generally, if not always, accompanied by considerable damage to the grass covering. Although it is known to cover a grass surface with sheeting or panels, for example in order to convert a football or soccer field into a surface that can be travelled upon, and to use this surface for concerts or other performances, such a covering and load destroys the grass covering, which then sometimes cannot be used as a playing field for several weeks. In addition, considerable expense is involved in the conversion and in placing the grass covering in a usable state again.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement that allows varied use of a surface that is provided with a covering of grass or the like, and that then makes it possible to utilize such a surface in a very versatile manner without the grass covering thereby being affected or even damaged. Furthermore, the conversion into a surface that can be walked or driven upon should be capable of being realized in a short period of time. In addition, the expense and complexity involved therewith should be kept low, so that a change of use can be undertaken many times without difficulty and an arrangement provided with such a surface can have a versatile use while also being economical.